fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Mara, the Folk Idol
Mara, the Folk Idol is the 4th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream season 7. It aired on May 1st, 2018. Plot Hope has arrived in Germany! She travels to a festival to find the idol that is supposed to be helping her become stronger during her summer holidays, and finds it in a legendary idol named Mara Kruger... Summary Hope gets off the plane from the United States in to Berlin, Germany, where Hope takes the time to sightsee for a while, and find the legendary idol that is supposed to help her get stronger as an idol. She looks all over Berlin with no luck. Hope then decides, after seeing a poster for an idol festival in Mainz, and decides to take the train over to Mainz. Meanwhile, the festival goes on as Mara Kruger arrives to prepare for her televised performance on the SS Cheer Germany, she wonders if this year's festival will be better than the year before's ordinary performance. Mara is then called upon the stage to perform, and sings "Don't dream your life" on the stage. Hope sees this and dashes to the stage where Mara is singing at. After Mara finishes, Hope runs on to the stage, before security has a chance to get her. Hope asks her to be Mara's apprentice, but Mara refuses as she has too much on her plate for the summer, Hope explains everything that happened and then tells her it's the only way she'll get stronger. The crowd recognizes Hope, and not realizing she was popular before, Mara gives her a chance to prove her worth. Hope then uses the Dream Shepherdess Coord and changes. Mara then realizes that she is a top idol.... As Hope sings "Music of DREAM!!!!" and her idol aura becomes stronger as she sings creating a super appeal. Mara is amazed enough to allow Hope to become her apprentice, and gives Hope room and board after finding out that she was going to travel and find idol jobs in the city to make a living while in the city. Later, Hope and Mara are asked on for a last minute interview on a German talk show. But Hope reminds Mara that she can't speak German.... Mara tells her she has her back and will translate everything in to English for her if that's the case and usually in interviews, if there's a interviewee that can't speak the region language then they're either dubbed over later or in live cases, they are subtitled. During the interview, Hope explains what she is doing in the country without mentioning Dark Doll, and plans to stay during the summer period. The interviewer then asks why she decided to go on stage like she did, and Hope responds because she wanted to be like other idols wanting a challenge only she wanted to be Mara's apprentice. After the interview they head back to Mara's home in Bexbach, and Hope is amazed at the paintings that surround Mara's house, and finds one that reminds her of when she and her friends went to Texas to find the Little Bo Peep Coord, Mara reveals it was a dream she had when she was very little, it would appear often when she visited the Alps, so she painted it. Hope asks her it she ever had a reoccurring dream like she did six years ago, and pulling out the Aikatsu cards, Mara reveals she is a user of the brand Nursery Melody. Hope is elated to know that there is more than one Nursery Melody user in the world other than her and Jean, and in Germany as well. Mara reveals she's grateful for being an idol because it makes her smile and it makes those around her smile as well. Hope smiles at this and is happy to be Mara's apprentice. That night, Hope can't fall asleep and Mara checks on her. Hope tells her it's her first time out of the country since she left high school, and can't really get any sleep. Mara sits next to her and sings some of "Du liegst mir im Herzen" as a lullaby. Mara reveals she has a daughter that is about her age, but left Germany to take part in an American English idol studies program for the summer break and tells Hope she would often sing this to her if she couldn't fall asleep, and to her surprise, Hope is fast asleep. Mara goes to bed as well and is optimistic about her life with Hope for the next 4 and a half months together. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes